1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to step and ladder structures, and more particularly, to an extensible step structure adapted for mounting on a vehicle in a stored location in which the step structure is retained in its stored position by engagement with a bumper of the vehicle.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Many types of step and ladder structures have been heretofore provided for the purpose of enabling various types of vehicles to be entered from outside the vehicle. Adjustability of the steps has been provided in some types of house trailer structures to permit one to ascend from ground level to the floor level of the house trailer, with adjustability in the length of the step being provided to accommodate variations in the surface of the terrain on which the vehicle may be parked. Step structures of various types have also been provided for the purpose of entering campers of the sort which are mounted in the bed of a pickup truck, and which have a door opening at the rear of the truck. Many of these structures have not been as stable as desirable in usage, and some have provided a storage problem when the vehicle is under way, and the ladder or step is out of use. In some instances, a simple, detached step ladder is provided to permit the camper to be entered when the vehicle is parked and the camper is in use.
A need has also existed to provide quick and easy access to the bed of a pickup truck for the purpose of unloading cargo from the truck. The simplest form of access structure which has heretofore been provided is a step bumper which includes a relatively broad upper surface which can be used as a step in stepping up from the ground to the bed of the pickup truck. More recently, some very simple ladder or step structures have been provided as an attachment to the tailgate of the truck so that when the tailgate is folded downwardly, a ladder is provided for ascending to the bed of the truck. Such structures do not, however, as currently made, have adequate stability, and frequently are left suspended in the air without the lower end of the step or ladder contacting the ground to provide a stable support for the structure.